


i wrote this for a friend

by RubenMarcado (KittyCreative)



Category: Do No Harm (TV), In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Its Odd, M/M, and belh, but fluffy at the end, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/RubenMarcado
Summary: This is some angsty stuff for a friend





	i wrote this for a friend

God, Lincoln hated himself for even thinking of leaving Ruben, he was happy- they were happy, and the idea of leaving was a thought he normally wouldn't entertain, but this situation was different.

It was sudden, he'd admit, but one day he had gotten a message from Benny, who he had only just begun talking to once more, and it was odd, to say the least.

He had suggested that they hit up a club or two, just for old times sake, and of course Lincoln agreed, seeing as meeting up with an old friend would be nice.

It wasn't exactly what he thought it was going to be though. He learned after quite a few drinks that Benny and Nina were, in fact, separating after they had both agreed that they wanted different things. Lincoln, while surprised, comforted his old friend.

To pass time, they went out every once in a while together and it was nice to catch up.

However, the longer they spent together, the closer they got and the more it felt.... wrong....

He knew if they spent more time with each other, they would end up growing closer and Lincoln did realize he had to make a decision and a hard one at that.

Of course, the idea of finally getting with the man of his dreams was great but now- now he had a man who was sweet and nice and everything he could ask for.

Unbeknownst to Lincoln, however, Ruben had noticed this progression, his slow drift away from him and towards Benny.

The man found himself unable to figure out a good solution to this problem and he was scared. Lincoln had treated him right, Lincoln had helped him get over what happened in Jamacia and to lose him? To lose him would be the worst thing to happen.

Ruben would be lying if he hadn't shed a tear once or twice while thinking about being left, his trauma had left him sensitive and this sure was not helping.

There was one night in particular in which his fear heightened, Lincoln was spending more and more time with Benny and he was becoming more and more sure that he was going to be left for the darker skinned man.

All Ruben could do was watch him get ready to leave, and it hurt. It hurt so much in fact, that he actually decided to say something.

"Hey... Lincoln?" Ruben muttered, entering the kitchen where his boyfriend was getting a drink before he left.

A soft 'hm?' exited the other man's mouth in acknowledgement as he set his glass down on the counter.

"I'm not feeling... well... tonight and I- was wondering if maybe you could just... stay home with me tonight?" He felt like it was almost too much to ask, but it also had to be done.

Lincoln considered it and, after a moment, sighed. He would feel even worse leaving Ruben home for Benny if he wasn't feeling well.

"Of course," he replied with a nod, shrugging off the jacket he figured he wouldn't be needing.

"Can we just... sleep? I'm tired and I just really want you if that makes sense," He asked casually.

"Yeah, why don't you meet me there? I gotta let Benny know I'm not coming. Can't stand a guy up like that you know?"

Ruben nodded and after a moment's hesitation, walked away, leaving Lincoln to quickly type and send a message, saying something came up before plugging his phone in and heading to the bedroom.

There was Ruben, waiting for him with a look on his face that made him look.... unsettled. Lincoln knew it probably wasn't the time to ask what was wrong. Instead, he made his way over and sat down next to Ruben.

It was quite awkward for a little bit, both of them just sitting in absolute silence. But then, Lincoln looked at Ruben and opened his arms wide. He had no clue if him being gone all the time had to do with this, but he suspected it probably was.

However, if it was his fault, he couldn't tell, since Ruben shot into his arms and practically knocked the two back on the bed.

He missed spending time with Lincoln, god he missed the way he felt and the way he smelled and- Ruben knew he was being a bit obsessive but Lincoln had been out for so long, he was glad to have him back, even if it wouldn't be forever.

Little did he know, Lincoln made up his mind and made a mental note to spend less time with Benny and more time with /his/ boyfriend.


End file.
